


Gunshot

by PausedMinx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, Recreation, Role Swap AU, dbh swap au, race swap au, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedMinx/pseuds/PausedMinx
Summary: What's the true difference between androids and humans?





	Gunshot

“I needed to see you, Con. I’m worried about you.”

For the first time ever since he first met the man, he was unable to recognize any emotion in the Lieutenant’s puppy-dog eyes. 

The lieutenant barely spared the android a glance; he only looked at him for a few seconds before he looked back at the photo with no words to say. Connor just rubbed his thumb against the grip of the gun, holding it tight in his grasp, as if that was his last string to cling on.

There was a moment of silence, and the stress thickened in the android’s chest, feeling as if it was weighing down his thirium pump, making it harder to breathe. He tried to break the thick air with more longing words.  


“Connor, you should stop looking at that picture,”

Hank recognized the photo; he knew what it was, from when he had to go to the Lieutenant’s house to drag him to a mission. The picture was only a few decades old, showing Connor as a child smiling from ear-to-ear with his late parents in view, both sharing noticeably happy smiles.

“Nothing you can do today can change what happened in the past, but that doesn’t mean you can’t change the future for the better, to let yourself get the help you need. They’d want that.”

It was easy information to access. Connor’s parents died in a car crash while he was working for the DPD, Connor himself was in that crash, and yet the only survivor. He reached emergency services as quick as he could, his badly injured parents brought to immediate care while he was barely scathed. The hospital was just testing out newer models of doctorate androids, thus leading them to be operated on by androids, yet neither of them made it.

He finally looked at him, his expression lacking. “You came back every time you died,” His voice settled on a quieter tone than he usually used. He let out a small breath through his nose, looking back down. “I saw you, beat up and bruised. I thought the first time that you would’ve permanently died.” He doesn’t spare the android any more looks. “It made me think of them.” Connor paused for a few seconds, concentrated. “I’d do anything to just see them again. But, human lives are only temporary, aren’t they?”

“Connor, I—“

“Leave.”

Hank felt desperate, gaze travelling away to the ground as he felt his eyes brim up with a thin layer of tears. He quickly glanced back, opening his mouth in attempts to speak again.

Connor jolted up, glaring upright at him, almost yelling at the android. “Can’t you listen to me for just once? _Leave_.”  
There was no other choice. He did. With hesitance, he turned and walked to the door, sparing him a small glance during and walking outside, closing the door quietly behind himself.

He flinched at the sound of a gunshot as he went into the autopiloted taxi.


End file.
